Zap!
by Yoshino-san
Summary: Kairi comes up with a plan that just might work... or not. Her plan includes a messed up and cruel game, her 2 best friends and herself, and their three friends/crushes. Will it work, or fail miserably?
1. The Game that Ruins Teenagers' Lives

**Zap!**

_Summary: Kairi comes up with plan that just might work… or not. It involves a very messed up and cruel game, herself and two of her girl-friends, and three of their friends/crushes. Will Kairi's plan at playing match-maker come out victorious… or fail miserably? Supposed to be SoraxKairi, NaminexRoxas, and OlettexHayner._

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

_Chapter 1: The Game That Ruins Teenagers' Lives_

**Kairi's POV**

**000000**

I sat there, alone, in the café nervously, swirling the drink in my cup with the straw. I had no clue what flavor it was, but it tasted kinda like a Reese's peanut butter cup. I hadn't paid attention, seeing as I only ordered for an excuse to hang out in the small café, seeing as the owner didn't like my friends. So he said that we couldn't hang out here unless we each got something, so I just ordered the special flavored shake of the day, not paying attention to what it was.

I honestly didn't know why the owner _didn't_ like my friends. We were all so… loveable in some way. Our dainty crew, which was consisted of a whole array of… eccentric, people. At least I think that's the word to describe my friends. But moving on, we all had some trait that just drew people in to us. Like me, for example. All my friends say it's my optimism and determination that makes me so popular at school.

But then again… we did cause that Soda flood in here, but that is a story for another time.

I sipped my drink impatiently, glaring the glass door down like it had insulted my mother. I was getting many weird looks, and even one that looked like it feared for my sanity. But don't worry, I'm not going insane. I'm just waiting for my two friends, you see. I had called our semi-weekly meeting today, because I had a stroke of genius when I got hit in the head with a rolled-up paper ball during lunch today.

…I'm not joking, either.

I was walking to my normal lunch table, which consisted of 5 of my friends who had lunch with me. But that isn't important. While carrying my poor excuse for food for lunch towards the lunch table, I got a paper-ball thrown at my head. It was most likely Seifer or one of his cronies, they always hated us for some reason… but moving on, when it collided with my fore-head and landed on the ground without so much as a sound, a thought dawned on me.

I immediately ran to my table, slammed my lunch tray on the table, and dragged my two best friends to the lavatory. And that's when I announced that we would be having a meeting right now, at exactly 5:30. I made it then so we could do all our homework, and have clear minds for what I had planned ahead. I'm sure that they would about have a heart attack when they hear of my plan.

I chuckled to myself, stretching a bit in my chair, before slouching in it again. I have now been here for half-an-hour, and it was exactly 5:30 on the dot now, according to my wrist-watch. I hadn't bothered to go home after school, instead heading over to another friend of mine, Selphie's, house. She did live right next door to the café. So, because of this, I had my school bag resting next to my feet, my school uniform still upon me.

Right on time, the first of my friends walked in to the door. She was always punctual, and never arrived early, nor late. That what I loved about her. Her name was Namine. I won't tell you her last name as… well, you don't need it. She had light blonde hair that reached about half-way down her back, and swayed to the side when she stood still. She had blue eyes, which matched my own, and a slightly pale skin complexion.

What she currently wore I expected nothing less of from my dear friend. She always wore simple things, to match her outlook on life, and her personality. She wore a simple plain-white long-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans, with light-blue flats. She went up to the counter, five dollars in hand, and ordered something. I can't read lips from that far away, so I didn't know what it was she ordered.

But I knew exactly what that girl would say back. "Thank you, ma'am! I'll have your order at your table when it's ready. By the way, your friend Kairi is sitting at that table right over there." I mouthed along with the girl boredly, as she pointed to where I sat, idly drinking my shake.

Namine nodded, most likely thanking the girl as she bobbed and weaved through the many tables and chairs, whenever she would accidentally hit in to someone, she would stop, say sorry, say excuse me, bow quickly, and then be back on her way towards me. She was always so polite.

"Hello, Kairi." Namine said, smiling, as she took a seat to my right. She always sat to my right, for some reason. I guess it was what she was most comfortable with. She settled down, moving her chair in a bit to the table, and smiled in satisfaction when she was done. "Olette isn't here yet?" Namine asked, trying to strike up a conversation. I groaned at the mention of Olette.

She was never on time, _at all_. It was to be expected of our Brown-haired friend, but at times like these it did get annoying. The earliest she would be here is in 5 minutes, the latest in 30. Namine could sense the obvious dread surge off of me, as she giggled. "Olette better hurry up, this is going to be the high-light of our sophomore years… I hope." I mumbled the last part, since Namine seemed to get excited after the first part. I didn't wanna burst her bubble, or make her worry.

"I'm sure Olette will be here soon, Kairi." Namine said, trying to get me out of my state. The waitress girl skipped up happily to the table, setting down Namine's order. It turned out to be a strawberry shake. I should've known, seeing as she always gets that whenever we come here. But Namine… Namine was one of the people who would do the same thing for the longest time, then suddenly change. It was her way of reassuring herself that she didn't get boring, I suppose.

"Hey, can I have a sip of your shake?" I asked, as Namine nodded, smiling broadly. She pushed her cup towards me, as I did mine to her. I took a sip, swishing the pink, sweet substance in my mouth using my tongue, before finally swallowing it. I then looked over at Namine, who swirled the dark-brown now melting shake in the cup, before taking a very small sip, licking her lips.

"Mmm, that's pretty good. What flavor is it?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied, and she looked at me, surprised. I could tell what she was thinking, it was like it was written in sharpie on her forehead. '_She honestly ordered this and didn't even know the name of it…?_' She slid my drink back in front of me, as I slid her's in front of her.

"KAIRI! NAMINE!" We both jumped, looking at the glass door, seeing none other than Olette standing there, looking like she just ran the Boston marathon here. Her brown hair was messy and everywhere, unlike it's normally brushed, tamed, and shiny looking self. Her green eyes looked like a tired dull reflection of her normally shiny, bright ones. And she wore an orange spaghetti strap tank-top, and jean Capri. Her orange and white sneakers weren't even tied, the white laces falling on to the floor.

"I'm sooo sorry I'm late, but I was taking a na-" She fell flat on her face, having tripped on one of her shoe-laces. Namine giggled good-naturedly, as I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from completely busting out in hysterics. Olette got up, smiling. Everyone looked away from her when she did. Olette was so pretty, no one cared that she was clumsy, or that she was always late to everything, even school. She laughed at herself, making her way to our table and sitting down.

"If anyone asks, me and Nam are sharing, okay?" She said in between laughs, and we nodded, everyone at the table smiling. I loved it when we were like this, ever since high school came along, everyone's been stressed and/or busy. I guess I could understand, I mean, I'm prepping for my future, and so's Namine, Olette, and the rest of our friends.

But… at this point I was _afraid_ of my future beyond the high school. It just never seemed worth it… to grow up. To have to pay bills, work a job, and wish that you had the gifts of youth back.

But, nevertheless, I stood up, grinning. "I, Ladies, have come up with a plan to secure our love lives!" I announced, and Olette and Namine looked up at me excitedly. Now, I suppose I should explain by what I mean by 'secure our love lives', huh? Well, for the longest time, Olette has had a crush on Hayner, Namine for Roxas, and myself for Sora. These guys hung out with us everyday, so I don't know _how_ no one hasn't noticed our crushes on them. Where they that oblivious?

Most likely. Either that or we were really good at hiding it.

"Well, then tell us, Kai!" Olette said, smiling her charming smile. I smiled back, sitting down, and leaning forward over the table. Namine and Olette mimicked me, as we were so close to each other's faces, I could smell the scent of oranges coming off of Olette's breath, and Strawberry from Namine.

"We shall play the game that ruins teenagers' lives." I said, grinning, as Olette and Namine gasped at the same time. "You mean z-" Olette put a hand over Namine's mouth, putting a finger up to her lips. Namine's eyes widened in understanding, as Olette removed her hand.

"Remember, no one _ever_ calls it by name anymore, ever since Tidus played it…" Olette said, trailing off. One poor kid in our middle school played **that** game, and he was never able to show his face in public again, being humiliated. That's when the two girls looked at me, skeptically.

"How will that _help_ our love lives? It completely ruined Tidus's social life." Olette said, worry filling her green eyes, as she combed her fingers through her hair. Most likely an attempt at making herself look half-way decent when she left the café. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I can't believe they only saw the _cons_ of playing that game, and none of the pros.

"Think about it, Namine, Olette. This could be our way to finally man up and tell them how we really feel!" I said, standing up while slamming my hands on the table. I was now more than determined to make them see this the way I have envisioned it. They looked at me like that one person looked at me while I was glaring at the door, as I sighed, sitting down and furiously taking a sip of my nameless shake.

"…I thought it was a good plan…" I mumbled, refusing to even glance at them. I felt the guilt radiating off of the two. They hated it when I was mad, they had told me many times. That's why they always spoiled me, basically. They went with whatever I wanted, so I would be happy.

"…We're just not sure, Kai." Olette said, sighing. I looked at the two, seeing doubtful looks settling on their faces. Olette sighed, twirling a piece of her hair around her index finger. I understood why they would have doubts. Olette was the most popular girl in school, her being seen playing that game would get her mocked out. And Namine was terribly shy, so she was worried of the possibility of having to tell someone _other_ than who she wanted that she loved him/her.

"…We won't even play the whole day!" I said quickly, surprising even myself. I raced in my head for something, _anything _to rationalize this sudden decision my mouth blurted out. "We only see Roxas, Sora, and Hayner until after lunch, right? Then we just have 8th and 9th period, right? Well, when we get to school, we'll write the stop time as just after 7th period ends. That way, we won't have to play it any longer than we have to." Namine and Olette side-glanced each other.

"Plus, we'll write Zap somewhere it won't easily be seen, in the lavatory." I explained, surprised I could come up with such twists so easily. "We could write it on our hips, there's no way anyone would see it there." I elaborated more, quieting down on the hips part. It would be weird, but I knew we could pull it off if we tried.

"…But won't it look weird if a girl sees us writing on each other's hips?" Namine asked quietly, as I shook my head. "No! Haven't you seen Rikku, Yuna, and Paine writing on each other's jeans? It'll be like that!" I said optimistically, as they were quiet for a moment.

"Okay, we'll do it." Ollete said, as I smiled happily. "I'll bring the sharpie tomorrow." The two nodded, as we all stood up at the same time, and we headed for the door. "Well, rest up, tomorrow the big day!" I said, winking at Namine and Olette. The two laughed, as we were all walking backwards, still facing each other. We all lived in separate directions from the café.

"See ya!" I called, turning around, hearing, "See ya Kai, Nam." And a "See you later." At the same time. I grinned to myself, happily walking along, getting many looks from all the adults who saw me still in my school uniform. There was no way this could mess up! It would be perfect!

**0000000000000000**

**Well, there's the first chapter. It's my first KH fanfiction, and honestly… I'm surprised it turned out this well. XD I thought it would be a disaster, truthfully.**

**Anyways, I'm looking for constructive criticism, and luhving reviews, flames will be used to roast my smores. :D **

**But no matter what you're gonna do, rather you're going to flame my story, praise it, or help me further my writing ability…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. It's a Bad Omen

1**Zap!**

_Basic Recap of the Last Chapter:_ _Kairi, Namine, and Olette all meet up at the local café and agree to Kairi's plan to get them with their crushes/friends, Sora, Roxas, and Hayner. But it was revealed that the three girls are in fact playing with fire; apart of their plan includes playing a game that completely ruined a boy's social life._ _Namine and Olette at first have their doubts, but are convinced by Kairi to par-take in what Kairi reefers to as being, 'The highlight of their Sophomore years.'_

**000000000000000**

**Chapter 2: It's a Bad Omen!**

**Namine's POV**

**000000000000000**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I groaned, cracking an eye open and looking at the impossible electronic that awoke me from my slumber. It clearly read '6:00' on it in that neon green writing, flashing every second. The beeping got louder with every passing moment that I didn't turn it off, but I didn't feel like getting out of bed, let alone reaching my arm out from under the warmth and comfort of my blanket to stop the annoying beeping.

"TURN OFF YOUR FRICKIN' ALARM CLOCK ALREADY, NAMINE!" I sighed as Cloud, my older brother's voice screamed through the house, obviously getting annoyed with the sound of my clock. He was a Senior, but he had late arrival, meaning he didn't haul his butt out of bed until about an hour after I was in school. I then heard the thump of one of Cloud's possessions hitting the wall, right where my head would be _if_ the wall wasn't there.

"Okay, okay." I said, as if he was in the same room as me. I threw the thick blanket off of me, hitting the reset button on my alarm clock, as finally there was silence in the house. With a yawn, I kicked my feet over the side of the bed, letting them touch the ground, and I stood up. I lazily went over to my window, looking out of it. Everything looked like it normally did when I looked out of it, except for the fact that it was _raining_. And it never ever** ever** rained this hard around this time of the year.

"It _has_ to be a bad omen..." I murmured to myself, sighing as I looked straight out of my window, seeing a blonde-haired boy just waking up. Yes, it was Roxas. And yes, I lived next door to him. He looked out the window with half-lidded eyes, spotting me, as he waved. I smiled shyly, waving back to him, before I turned around, deciding I might as well start getting ready for the day that would either make or break my highschool life.

I walked over to my dresser, where my school uniform laid clean, and neatly folded. I smiled to myself. I loved my mom, she always made sure I was taken care of. My dad at this point in time would be in work, and wouldn't get home until well after Cloud and I got home. But anyways, I picked up my uniform, heading out of my bedroom and to the bathroom on the second floor. When I finally got in, I took a shower, blow-dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and all the stuff normal girls do when they get ready for school, minus the taking forever and a half. I never was like those girls like Kairi and Ollete, whom take forever to make themselves look pretty.

But anyways, after I had my school uniform on and my hair brushed, I headed out of the bathroom, and down the stairs, nearly slipping a couple of times. I was never coordinated when it came to going down my house's stairs while wearing my school socks. Or maybe it was the fact that I was even more of a klutz then Olette. I just managed to hide it well in public.

But when I finally got down my steps of doom, I headed in to the kitchen, and there sat my mom, reading a magazine while munching lazily on a waffle. "Hey, mom." I said quietly, as my mom looked up with her blue eyes, smiling widely at me. "Oh, Namine, you shut your alarm clock off earlier than usual... were you finally merciful on your brother?" My mom joked, as I laughed. I walked over to the table, sitting across from her. A plate of waffles already were in-front of me, as I picked up the syrup, drizzling it on my waffles.

"No... it's just, today's a big day." I replied, as I picked up the butter-knife and fork sitting on either side of the plate, cutting in to my waffle, while side-glancing at the time. 6:45, that gave me 15 minutes to eat my waffles in relative slowness. My mom looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. It was obvious she wanted to know what was so important today, but I just smiled uneasily, and she knew to back off on the subject.

"Well, I hope whatever it is, it goes well." She said, as she went back to reading her magazine, flipping the page every minute or so. No, she wasn't illiterate or anything. My mom was observant. She took the time to go over every page at least twice, if not three times. Weird, yes. But it helped her at her job of being annoyingly alert to subtle changes in the way her kids act.

The next fifteen minutes flew by almost, and the next thing I knew I was at my front door, putting on my school shoes. My mom stood in the kitchen door-way, watching me attentively. It was like she was reading my every movement, as if she _desperately _was searching for a crack in my shield, so she could find out what was so big about today.

I stood up, turning to my mom. For awhile, she looked as if she was about to ask me something, but then she just smile warmly at me. I half-groaned in my mind. That means she knew what my problem was about, but not all the details as to how I'd go about solving it. She always did that look, whenever I tried to hide something from her. Nothing got past that woman.

"Say hello to Roxas for me." She said so smoothly, so lovingly, that only I would know she was cracking up on the inside. I smiled back, nodding. "Will do, mom. Will do." It was a mental war between my mother and I now, as we just stood there, smiling at each other. She then laughed, as her eyes lit up.

"Have a nice day, honey." She said, walking back in to the kitchen, as I sighed to myself, turning around and opening my front door. I walked out, umbrella open and in hand, and closed my door behind me. Let the possible best/worse day of my life start... now.

"Hey, Namine."I looked up, smiling at Roxas. We always walked to school together, which wasn't that big of a surprise. I mean, come on, we live right next-door to each other. Plus, Roxas and I had the fortune of living relatively close to the school, meaning no over-loaded bus for us. The only minus of living where I was now is that it was practically like walking a marathon to get to the café, Kairi's, or Olette's house.

"Hey." I replied, reverting to my shy self. I've noticed this, ever since middle school. I always think so care-free, but on the outside I shied away from the world, settling for being the girl who gave the reassuring smiles.

Without another word, the two of us marched on our way to school, chatting along the way every now and then about silly things. Well... it was more like Roxas talking and me offering short answers, questions, nods, and laughs. But, that was besides the point. Eventually we made it to the school, as we walked in.

"Hey, Namine, wanna hang out with me before first period?" Roxas asked me, as we both closed our umbrellas, I gave him an apologetic look, sighing. Normally I would jump for any chance to spend time with him, since he was so popular, and I had the crush on him, obviously. But today, of course, was a no-can-do.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I kinda promised Kairi and Olette that I'd hang out with them before school today. See you in first period?" I asked, as he smiled warmly, and nodded. "Fine, but I call dibs after-school!" We both laughed, heading off to where our lockers were. We came upon mine first, as Roxas had to walk about two classrooms down to get to his.

I quickly opened my locker, shoving my umbrella in it. I carried my school bag around anyways, since I found it troublesome to stop at my locker in-between classes. So, closing my locker and locking it, I headed to the girl's lav on the left side of the second floor. That's the one that was closest to Olette and Kairi's lockers, so they would probably be lounging around in there, waiting for me with whatever colored sharpie Kairi had chosen to grace us with.

I ran up the steps as quickly as I could, not wanting to keep them waiting. And on the way, I said hello to all my friends I passed. The only real high-light of my walk was when Axel and Demyx, two friends of Roxas, actually waved to me, both sporting grins. Normally, that part of Roxas's friends didn't even acknowledge my existence, since we never really encountered each other before. But this year I had art with Axel, and band with Demyx, so we finally started talking.

But moving on, I finally got to the bathroom, walking in. And right there stood Kairi and Olette, lazily reading the graffiti on the bathroom stalls. Olette's face spread with a grin upon reading something, as she waved me over, pointing at one piece of writing upon the wall. My eyes nearly popped out at reading what it said, making Olette burst out laughing.

_Rikku and Roxas 4eva_

"This 'Rikku' girl seems to really like Roxy." Olette said, a wide grin set on her face. "You've got competition, Nam!" She said, as I glared at her. But let's face it, if looks could kill, my glare wouldn't of harmed a fly. "Then what's this?" Kairi said, a smirk upon her face. She only got that look whenever she was gonna dish out the teasing Olette was dishing to someone else.

She pointed to some writing scrawled in purple sharpie, as Olette looked as if she was ready to explode in anger.

_Yuna and Hayner 4eva_

Olette gagged, pouting as she refused to look at the writing on the stall any longer. "Please, I know who that Yuna girl is. She is _nothing_ compared to me." Everyone was silent for a long bit, before we all busted in to hysterics. After our giggles died down, Kairi adopted a serious look on her face, as Olette and I also grew serious.

"Here's our weapon." Kairi said, pulling out a black sharpie from her shoe. Don't ask me why she kept her pencils and pens in her shoes, but she just did. I don't know why, though. It couldn't of been that comfortable to walk around with those in your shoes. But moving on, Olette and I stared in awe of the sharpie, as if it was the first time we had ever seen one in our lives.

"Good ol' black. The hardest color to rub off." Kairi said, meaning to lighten the mood, but an awkward silence ensued after this. I'm sure Kairi and Olette were thinking the same thing as I was right now.

'_I can't believe we're actually gonna go through with this.'_

"...Well, are we sure of what time we're ending it?" Olette asked. She always hated silence, since she always had people talking to her from the time she woke up to the time she went to sleep. "Yeah, at 12:05. Right when the 7th period bell rings." Kairi explained, as we both nodded. She then walked in to the stall of the door we were just reading, as she un-capped the sharpie, grinning.

"Who wants to label me?" Kairi announced, as Olette giggled. "I will, so then you can do me right after." Olette walked in to the stall with Kairi, as the closed the door, and I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. All I could hear was a muffled, "It tickles!" coming from Olette, and Kairi telling her to hold still. After that, I waited an extra 30 seconds, and then the girls finally opened the door, and Olette exited.

"Come on, Namine. I'll do you." Kairi said, smiling gently. The only reason I could come up with for her smiling that way was probably my face, which most likely looked like I was a deer caught in head-lights. I hesitated at first, but eventually gave in, heading in to the stall, where Kairi stood. When I got in, Kairi shut the stall door, locking it, leaving us stuck in the small space.

"Turn to the side, Namine, and hold up your skirt." Kairi whispered to me, and I nodded, slightly uncomfortable with this. But nether-the-less, I did as she said, turning so my left hip faced Kairi, and I picked up my skirt carefully, only enough so she could write on the part of my hip that was covered by my skirt.

"This _will_ tickle." Kairi said, as I felt the cool ink of the sharpie hit my skin, and I shuddered. I bit my lip while she wrote on my hip, to keep from giggling of laughing. And then she finally finished, blowing on what she wrote. "All done!" She said to herself, in satisfaction, as she opened the stall door, and we both walked out.

"Let the games begin."

**00000000000000000000**

**Okay, this chapter was a meanie to upload. **

**My computer screen finally decided to take a crap on me, of course. -.-' So my mom messed with my lap-top for like, 2 hours trying to connect it to the internet, since we just got a new wireless router, so my lap-top wasn't connected to the internet. But, we finally fixed the problem. Thank god.**

**D:  
**

**Oh well, instead of listening to me complain, you know what you should be doing...?**

**REVIEWING!**


	3. Notes Want to Eat My Soul

**Zap!**

_Recap of Last Chapter: It was made obvious that Namine had doubts about Kairi's plan, and her mom was catching on about it. Roxas lives next to Namine, and they walk to school together. Nothing much else happened, except for Axel and Demyx waved to Namine in the hall. The girls are going through with the plan, and are officially in the game until the end of 6__th__ period._

**000000000**

**Chapter 3: Notes Want to Eat My Soul**

**Olette's POV**

**000000000**

I wonder if it's obvious that I'm not completely comfortable right now.

I'm pretty sure no one notices, but I notice clearly. I feel like I'm walking awkwardly, and the danger of some random person calling my name was wafting in the air. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared. Please, it would take a lot more than a silly little game to scare me. It's just that I didn't want this to potentially ruin my reputation.

"Why does it feel so weird walking…?" Kairi whispered next to me, as we were heading to first period. We had History together first, as Namine said her good-byes to us earlier, as she headed towards her first period. I'm pretty sure it was band, as she talked about something with instruments and first period before now.

"I don't know. Maybe it's our little secret." I said, grinning. I was purposely trying to make Kairi laugh, so I would in-turn feel more comfortable in this situation. And I succeeded. Kairi emitted her laugh that I was hoping for, as I grinned even wider. It worked, I felt better. And another positive I didn't anticipate was that now Kairi looked as if she felt better now, too.

"You're such a people flirt, Olette." She said, laughing. I adopted a confused look, as I studied her closely. What in the world was a people flirt? It was probably another thing Kairi made up in her mind, but this term intrigued me. It had a certain ring to it… should I say it in my mind again, to see if the meaning will click?

…People flirt.

Nope, that didn't help at all.

"What in this heavenly world is a people flirt?" I finally asked, as Kairi looked back at me. We had just turned a corner, and our classroom was only half-way down the hall. That was good though, because the one minute bell rung, meaning that first period was starting soon.

"It's a person who is a natural people charming." She said, smiling at me, and I nodded. Well, I guess there was some truth to what Kairi said, then. I won't deny that I'm a people person. There would be no other way I'd be so popular, unless I was a cheerleader, or part of the drama club.

Then, we entered the classroom, the class chatting vigorously. It was obvious our history teacher, Sephiroth, didn't care though. He was writing on the chalk board. This made me groan in my mind. That meant that we had to take notes in class today. O' joy to the holy flipping world. I guess this also upset Kairi, who visibly slouched next to me, her previous smile turning in to a frown, and her eyes seemed to adopt a glare.

But, I shook my head, and stopped examining Kairi. I grabbed her wrist, and dragged her along with me, to our seats back by Hayner and Roxas. Yes, we had history with the two blondes. Sora currently had a study hall, which I was sure he was in right now complaining about how bored he is. And as I said before, Namine most likely had band right now.

"Hey." I said, when we finally got back to our seats. Roxas and Hayner looked to us, and said, 'Hey' back, chorusing together perfectly. But shaking it off, I sat down in my seat, behind Roxas, as Kairi sat to my right, behind Hayner. Kairi sighed, putting her head down on her desk, and groaning.

"More notes! The hell! It's like Mr. Sephiroth is _trying_ to make us hate him!" Kairi exclaimed, as I chuckled. Hayner laughed at what Kairi said, as Roxas just smiled. I'm pretty sure we all inwardly knew that we felt the same way as our friend; we just didn't speak it like she did.

Then, the first period bell rang.

"Okay kids, shut up, and write down the notes." Mr. Sephiroth said, and my eyes about popped out at how much writing he fit on the chalk-board. Plus, he had some typed up on his computer, and it was showing on the t.v. screen. The class all groaned, but we got to work. I started writing it down in my curly-q cursive, resting my head in my left hand as I wrote with my right. I always hated writing, but taking notes on World War 2?

Very, VERY boring.

Then, a note hit my desk, as I looked up. No one was looking at me, not even a twitch from anyone who could of possibly put said paper on my desk. Kairi had her head laying on the desk as she wrote, meaning she was in a half daze. So Kairi wasn't the one who wrote it, that's for sure. And Hayner didn't believe in passing notes, and thought of it as a ridiculous thing only _girls_ do.

So, I opened it, seeing the messy print of the handwriting. On the whole piece of lined paper, only three words were written. But I looked it over once, twice, to see if he had wrote anything else. He normally didn't pass notes for no simple reason, the only time I got notes from him was when he wanted to borrow a pencil, or wanted to see my notes to compare what he wrote down to what I wrote down.

_I'm bored. –Roxas_

I looked at the back of the blonde-haired boy, looking at him hard. Why did he write me a note? And was I really so out of it while writing my notes that I didn't notice him turn around and drop the piece of paper on my desk? Wow… maybe I should pay more attention. But, shaking my head, I readied my pen that wrote in purple, and drew it over the paper, writing only two words in reply. He obviously knew it was me writing back, so he didn't need me to write my name.

_Me too._

I then thought of a witty way to pass the note to him without having him turn around to give it to him. I WAS famous for my witty and technical ways of passing notes, haven't I told you? …I haven't? Oh, well, you know now. Then, an idea hit me. I reached on to my wrist, where I kept different colored rubber bands handy for when I should have to tie up my hair. Taking a plain tan one off my wrist, I put it around the thumb and index finger of my left hand, using it like a sling shot.

I aimed carefully, and shot. I could tell it got over his head. Score one for me! But I couldn't tell where it landed. I put the rubber band back around my wrist, and yawned, going back to writing. I looked up at the clock every couple of minutes, and inwardly groaned when it only said 7:50. That meant there was still 30 minutes left in the class.

And then, the note ended up back on my desk. I looked around to make sure no one noticed mine and Roxas's note passing, and everyone was either passing notes of their own, sleeping, or lazily taking the notes. Mr. Sephiroth was reading a book, too in to whatever that book was about to care what we did, as long as we stayed quiet. So, I opened the note, and looked below my last reply.

_Since we're both bored, entertain me, Olette._

I inwardly cringed when I read my name. This sucks. So, loathing this turn of events, I looked over to Kairi, who was already done with the pile high notes, and resting her head on her desk. She would kill me if I didn't stay by the rules of the game and tell him what I was supposed to tell him at this point in time. Damn that one rule saying the writing your name is the same as saying it!

So, I wrote down a sentence that I was sure I'd regret later in my life, and looked it over. My nervousness made my cursive close to illegible, but it was still readable. I inwardly laughed to myself. Wow, the way it's all squiggled and crap, you'd think I was a common school girl telling the boy of my dreams that I adore him.

_Roxas… I love you._

Was written on the paper, as small and tiny as I could make it. I folded up the piece of paper, and shot it yet again over his head. And then I waited. I stopped taking my notes, nervously drumming my finger tips on the desk as I squirmed in my seat. Kairi looked over to me in concern, as I'm sure she knew I never acted like this, ever. I looked up at the classroom clock. 7:56. Why is time going so slowly in this class?

And finally the white piece of paper hit my desk again.

In order to calm myself down before I read said note, I looked around the room frantically, noticing the many maps that littered the walls. 's room was a mind numbing white, and the floor tile a tan-ish color that had white little stripes all scattered in the color. I always hate the stupid floor tiling in most of the rooms. It was always such a drab color that made me wanna shoot myself in the head.

The clock yet again got my attention. 8:07. I better read and reply to that note, shouldn't I?

I gulped, picking up the piece of paper from my desk, and looking at the blue lines that striped it way down the white. Now was the moment of truth, the one time in my life I would ever truly wonder what words were written in a not. Since I'm so popular, I could almost usually tell what the person was going to write next. I'm manipulative. I won't even lie.

So, my fingers parted the corner of the note, and then all of a sudden a loud annoying ringing filled the room. Everyone got up in boredom, as I sat, stunned. I could feel Kairi grab my arm and pull me up, not having to use much effort to do so. Kairi was an avid volleyball player, so she was athletic, to say the least.

With note gripped in my hand, I was dragged out of the room by my red-haired friend, as we followed the mad crowd of kids on their mission to get out of the school.

The fire alarm, the flipping **FIRE ALARM**, had just rung.

"Olette...? OLETTE!" I blinked, snapping out of my inner rage I realized that Kairi was waving her hands in front of my face. "Earth to Olette, we need you back at the home-planet! Earth to Olette." I glared at her, and she laughed. She looked around the kids who were chatting, and the teachers who were trying to keep said kids quiet. I wondered what she was looking for, and then I realized what it was. Roxas and Hayner were no where to be found. And normally they stuck close to us whenever we had a fire drill in first period.

"I wonder where Hayner and Roxas ran off to...?" Kairi said, and I lifted me hand in front of my, opening it to reveal the crumpled up note in my hand. Kairi looked a the paper with curiosity, as I then went to open it, skimming over all the writing the paper. I started from the very beginning, as to delay reading Roxas's reply to my declaraton of love... why did it feel weird thinking of it that way?

"What were you and Roxas even talking about?" Kairi asked, and I was pretty sure she didn't want me to answer. She walked around me, leaning on my shoulder and reading over it. She was a bit taller than me, so she could do the in ease. I heard her snicker, and I shot her a questioning look. Then, her jaw fell open. She looked at me in disbelief, and I was sure my face looked the the epitome of confusion right now.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed, as I skimmed faster, finally getting to the last line of the note. I was so shocked, my brain shut down, rebooted, shut down, then rebooted again. Kairi took a step away from me, looking at me gravely. This... this wasn't supposed to happen!

"So... how are you going to reply?" Kairi asked, and I cringed. We were playing the game, right? It's not like I have much choice in the matter right now...

"I'm going to have to say yes, it says so in the rules I can't deny that I love him... yet." I sighed, then looking down at the single sentence of doom that was still on the piece of paper.

_Really? Then, go out with me?_

**0000000000000**

**Yes! Finally done! This took like… forever and a half, for it being shorter than the other two chapters, sadly. One reason most likely being that I… uh… **_**tried**_** to watch my sentence structure here. I REALLY need to work on that. Haha.**

**And the second reason being it that I wanted Olette to not be the stereotypical most-popular-girl-in-school. I gave her some of the points of the stereotype to… at least **_**try**_** to make her persona interesting from a different way then Namine and Kairi's. But then, I also tried to give her some different, normally weird points to her personality, like how I… tried to make her more observant of people then Kairi and Namine were. You'll see why later. But I noticed that the thing they have in common is that they're all sarcastic in some way, at least when they think. Haha.**

**But, oh well. I noticed a lot of you asked about the rules of the 'game that ruins teenagers' lives.' I originally wanted to keep this a secret, until the end, but… the story **_**would**_** make more sense if you knew the game they were playing, right?**

**It's a game called Zap. A lot of people where I live play it, and maybe where you live, if you're in school I'm assuming, you do too. But here are the rules that we use around here, for references throughout the story.**

**Basically, in order to start playing, you need at least two people to play. Using a sharpie, somewhere on your body you write the word 'Zap.' That's how you're officially in the game.**

**The time you play varies, though. If you write a specific time under Zap, you play until then. But if no time's given, the person must play until the original players' Zap disappears from their skin. **

**When Zap's written on you, you're stuck playing until the game's up, no ifs, ands, or buts. While playing the game, the rules are simple. Whenever someone says your name, you have to say 'I love you' to them. This also includes writing your name, typing your name, or any other way of saying/writing your name. And while the game's going, you can't deny the fact that you love them. They must believe that you in fact have some form of romantic feelings until the end of the game. That's when you go around and tell everyone it was just a game/a joke, whatever your excuse at the time would happen to be. And you can't tell anyone that you're playing Zap, the only way they can find out is if they see Zap written on you.**

**But anyways, some other rules that's we use, but I don't use in this story, is that you have to keep tally of how many people you say 'I love you' to. At the end of the game, whoever has the most tallies… wins? xD**

**And another one is that, while you're playing zap, you can 'zap' anyone else. As long as you somehow write 'zap' on their skin, their stuck playing for as long as you are. Basically, Zap is a cruel game made up to embarrass people. Yes, that must be it.**

**Well, those are the rules of the game they are playing. If you got any questions, ask me through a review/whatever and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. Oh, and see the green writing below this? Click it.**

**Please review? :3**


End file.
